Hostage Situation
by Gianna Reede
Summary: Hank Summers is one of the richest men of the country. His daughter Buffy is his only weakness. What happens when she's kidnapped by a certain bleach blonde to make Hank do what they want?


_**Warning:** I own nothing related to Buffy or any of the characters involved with it. I just take them out of their cages to have fun. :D_

* * *

Buffy Anne Summers squinted at the sunlight in her eyes as she looked up at the store in front of her. Her blonde hair blew into her face and she moved her hand up to sweep it out of the way and tuck it safely back behind her ear. She balanced her satchel and her steaming coffee in one hand as she fished her keys out of her pocket with her other hand. She finally got a grip on them and pulled them out of her pocket, successfully dropping them on the ground.

With a long sigh and a slight groan, she bent down to pick them up, trying to keep her coffee from spilling all over her. Just as she felt it start to slide away the front door of the shop opened and a quick hand bent down and grabbed it from her. She looked up to see two beautiful eyes staring into hers, and a smile broke out on her face.

"Hey beautiful," Angel said, a half smile on his face.

"Hey lover," Buffy replied before she slipped past him and into the bookstore and cafe she owned. She could feel his eyes watching her back as she walked over to the register to set her stuff down. "What brings you here so early?" she asked him, turning around to see that same smile still on his face.

"I wanted to see you," he said, sauntering on over to her. He placed his hands on her hips and brought his lips down to hers. It was a light kiss, a pleasant kiss, one that Buffy was sorry to see end.

"You're sweet."

"And you're late."

"Thank you for that assessment, Daddy," she said with a sarcastic smirk.

"Long night?" he asked, the smile leaving his face.

"As a matter-of-fact...yes." she replied. "The real Daddy had a quote unquote "business party" last night that he wanted me to be in attendance for."

"Sounds like a blast."

"I've had better nights," she commented, pulling his head down for another kiss. Suddenly, the little bell on the door jingled as someone opened it.

"Hope I'm not interrupting anything too important," Buffy heard Willow say as she walked up to them.

"Not at all," Buffy said as she turned to grab the stack of books from Willow. "Blow off homework again Willow?"

"Yeah, just kinda lost track of time last night. Figured Monday mornings are always slow and I might be able to catch up," she said with a shrug. "What time is Tara gonna be in today, I know she said she was gonna be late."

"Oh, only gonna be an hour or so late, so probably around 10 or so. I think after she gets here you can take a small break and see what you can do with your honework," Buffy informed her with a smile.

"Well I'm sorry," Willow said with a pouty smile. "But Oz was playing last night and they wanted an encore, and I stayed there with him, and then-"

"I don't need a play by play Will...it's fine."

Angel looked down at his watch. "Damn. I'm gonna be late." He leaned down and left a kiss on Buffy's lips. "Meet me here at 6?" he asked.

"I'll be here," she said, a smile on her face as she watched him walk out of the shop. After he was gone from her sight, Buffy turned around and grabbed her coffee, taking a sip before setting it down and walking behind the counter. She heard Willow on the other side of the shop starting up the coffe machine and cappuchino maker before walking back into the kitchen.

"Want anything to eat?" Willow asked, poking her head out and scaring the lights out of Buffy. "Sorry," Willow said with a laugh.

"No, I'm good. Thanks." Buffy sat down to pull up yesterday's figures.

* * *

Buffy looked up at the clock. It was already 5:45. She hadn't even remembered Xander and Dawn coming in to relieve Willow and Tara. With a sigh she closed the last box up and decided to leave it for tomorrow morning. She hated shipment day. But she had a date she wasn't gonna be late for.

Just as she walked out of the back she saw _him_ walk through the door. Her heart seemed to skip a beat at the sight of him. She mentally berated herself. But then she watched him as he moved past the book shelves and went to the cafe to order. His hair was bleach blonde and slicked back, his attire was all black save for a tight crimson shirt that showed the outline of a well muscled chest and stomach. Buffy saw his eyes lock onto hers then roam her body, and she blushed and looked away quickly. She watched out of the corner of her eye as he ordered and sat down at a table in the corner.

Bufy was snapped out of her reverie when the little bell on the door went off and Angel walked in. She smiled up at him. "Hey," she said.

"Hey." Angel bent down and gave her a quick kiss on the lips. "Ready to go?"

"I guess so. But you haven't told me where we're going..."

"Well, that's a surprise."

"But what about my clothes?" she asked, noting his nicer attire. Buffy was wearing a pair of black dress pants, a dark blue short sleeved shirt, and a pair of blue strappy sandals.

"I guess we'll stop by your apartment first then," he said with a smile.

Buffy felt her heart beating faster. Angel seemed to always have that effect on her. "Just let me grab my things," she said, starting to move back behind the counter. Angel stopped her with a hand on her elbow.

"We'll come back for them later."

* * *

Buffy and Angel headed to their destination after Angel had approved her new outfit. She wore a slinky black dress that had practically no back and came down to mid thigh. She wore her hair back in a bun and only had on light make-up. When Angel had seen her walk out of the bathroom looking like that he picked up her and kissed her to the point that they were both breathless and neither really felt like going out after that.

Buffy watched as Angel drove past restaurant after restaurant. Finally they pulled up to a little Italian Restaurant called Milano's. Buffy let Angel open her door for her and they headed inside. Buffy walked in and looked all around. It was a small restaurant, but everyone in it was dressed nice. There were flowers lining the walls, candles on every table, and faint music playing in the background. In short, it was the most romantic place she had ever been.

They had idle conversation as they ate, nothing more than they usually did. Then came the desert and the champagne. The way Angel had been looking at her all night, Buffy had butterflies in her stomach.

After they were done with desert Angel took Buffy's hands and smiled at her, one of those heart melting smiles that you thank god you're sitting down for so your knees don't give out and you fall. "Buffy, I've been thinking about our time together, how much I enjoy every moment of it. I love you more than anything in the world and I hope you love me as much."

Buffy just nodded as he moved from his chair to his knee on the floor in front of her. The butterflies multiplied ten times in her stomach and her mouth became dry. All she could do was watch as he pulled a ring box out of his pocket. "Oh my God," she whispered to herself.

"Buffy Anne Summers, love of my life...Will you marry me?"

* * *

Buffy stared at the ceiling, listening to the rain pouring down outside. She looked over and watched the shadows of the rain wash down Angel's face. He was sleeping like a baby, the blankets draped across his stomach. With a sigh Buffy reached down and grabbed Angels button up shirt and put it on. As she buttoned it up she walked quietly in her living room. She plopped down on the couch and laid her head back, sighing and running her hands through her hair.

This is what she wanted, right?

She lifted her hand up and stared at the rather large diamond on her finger. Tears welled up in her eyes and threatened to fall down her cheeks.

Maybe...

* * *

Just to let you know, I **live** for Reviews. :D


End file.
